The Dog Found a Lotus
by Oroshi-No-Mercy
Summary: Kiba and his team were sent on a mission as an escort, but what Kurenai brings back is more than he expected. His trust and loyalty falter as he discovers the real reason why they brought such a person back. Slight KibaxOC
1. Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm echoed within the dark room. Kiba stretched his legs to feel Akamaru curled up right at his side and growled lightly from being woken so early. Giving Akamaru a pat on the head, Kiba grumbled, "Time to get up, buddy. I'll give you an extra snack today if you can keep up with me today."

The early morning hours were the best time to go for a few laps around the village. The air was still crisp and there were hardly anyone else up to look out for. Kiba felt the pull of his muscles as he lunged into the air, forcing himself to leap to new heights that he had never reached before. Even Akamaru was pushing himself to his limits. Kiba smiled as he gazed down at the village. This was definitely the best part of the day. As soon as he feet touched the top of the building, he was once again in the air to feel the rush as if he were flying. Once his feet were back on solid ground, Kiba and Akamaru continued their race until the sun began to rise and finished in front of Kurenai's apartment. Kiba wiped the sweat from his brow before noticing that Shino and Hinata were already waiting for their sensei as well.

"Good morning, Kiba," Hinata spoke softly before going to pick up Yashamaru, "Good morning, Akamaru."

"Morning guys," Kiba smiled as he stretched his legs, "How long have you two been waiting?"

"Kurenai isn't home," Shino approached the two, "We were hoping you had an inkling of an idea as to where she could be."

"How the hell would I know?" Kiba sighed as he glanced around, "It's not like her to be late."

"Maybe something important came up," Hinata looked to Kiba, "Perhaps we should train on our own until she returns."

"Good idea," Kiba agreed, but noticed Shino wasn't too pleased at the idea, "If Kurenai returns, she'll want to see that we kept up our training."

"I didn't disagree, i'm just wondering what made her leave on such short notice," Shino commented as he followed the other two to their normal training grounds.

* * *

"You are absolutely serious about this?" Kurenai, still uncertain about her new role, was apprehensive at how calm the Hokage was, "There is no way we can put our faith in the hands of someone like this. For Kami's sake, they're from a village of prostitution!"

The Hokage took a deep inhale from his pipe before releasing the thin smoke into the room. Even in the early hours of the morning, the room held the thick, stale air of summer. Someone really ought to open the windows, but the information gathered around himself, Kurenai, and the few other ANBU allowed to view this information were far more important than a breath of fresh air. Sarutobi eyed Kurenai. She was a gifted Jonin with her genjutsu. Nothing really could get passed her without her noticing some type of trick. This is why she would be best for this operation. Sarutobi gave a brief nod before asking, "I'm sure you know what a lotus is, Kurenai."

"It's a flower. Not exactly of much use, and-"

"It blooms in the mud and the murky water. Though surrounded by such filth and ugliness, it blooms with beautiful petals and provides beauty for the world to see," Sarutobi explained before taking another drag from his pipe, "I will not deny that there are times when another village's business income is overlooked due to it's profitability, but we cannot judge their situation now. There is someone that we need from that village and i'm trusting this mission to only you."

Kurenai was still skeptical on the entire situation. If the Hokage trusted her so much, why were there three ANBU in the same room listening to him? She glanced back down to the scroll that held the mission she could always refuse. This wasn't like Sarutobi to seek out a single Jonin to do a mission even the ANBU were interested in. Why not go to someone who has more years under their belt? Kurenai felt a bead of sweat drop down the back of her neck. The air was too thick with the tension and the humidity was killing her. She glanced up to see Sarutobi seemed perfectly comfortable in the room. Then again, this could be in his favor and she was simply doing something blind-folded. She paused for a moment, catching her breath and removing such a thought from her head. The Hokage was someone she could always trust, there was no way this mission was covering up something else. Kurenai gave a brief sigh before rolling up the scroll and holding it in her lap, "I will accept it."

Sarutobi smiled as he waved his hand for someone to open the windows as the ANBU stepped into the shadows to go about their business. He then stood up as he felt the morning breeze cool off the room, "The travel shouldn't take you very long. Their village is about a day's walk if you head North of here."

"Shall I be escorting my Genin team as well?" Kurenai, thankful for the breeze, also stood up.

"I would not want to get them too involved in this mission, but it would be a good learning experience for the three of them," Sarutobi answered, he knew Hinata needed to come out of her shell and the other two needed more experience on the field as trackers, "Oh, Kurenai, one last thing."

Kurenai had just taken a step towards the door to leave when she turned slightly to look at the Hokage. Something inside her froze when he stated, "You are not permitted to tell anyone else about this mission."

Neither of them had to say anymore to know that the meeting was finished. Kurenai left his office with a sinking feeling in her gut saying that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. She glanced over her shoulder a few times thinking there were others watching her, but only to see no one was there. It still puzzled her, as she walked out of the building to go outside, why the Hokage would trust a new Jonin with this mission if he had thousands of other experienced jonin to accomplish this. Besides, it would end up like any other escort mission so why give it to her? Kurenai slipped the scroll within her outfit before she decided to seek out her team.

It didn't take her long, she knew her team would be training as she would have them on days like this. She was pleased to see that they were doing far much better than they were before. Perhaps if something were to come up she wouldn't have to worry if they would die. When she approached them, the elated expressions Hinata and Kiba had were flattering, and even Shino seemed pleased to see her. The first time she came across these three, she had known at they would go far. Kurenai gave a half smile as she approached them, "How goes the training?"

"You should've seen Akamru!" Kiba beamed as he picked up his pup, "He kicked some hard, dummy ass today!"

"You have a scroll," Hinata noticed a piece of the scroll sticking out of Kurenai's uniform, "Did the Hokage give us a new mission?"

Kurenai had to remember that she had the new tracking team. Their eyes were keen on noticing the small differences. She wanted to keep the mission a total secret from them, but unlike the Hokage, she wanted them to know everything that was going on. If she was to have them go with her on this escort mission, they ought to know the real reason. Kurenai slipped the scroll deeper into her uniform before saying, "Yes, and I will gladly explain it on the way. We leave tomorrow morning. Pack lightly and don't forget the special training i've taught you."

* * *

It would be the best time of her life, some had said. Others had said that it was an experience that should remain unspoken of. To the women of the village it was simply a job that brought in a bountiful amount of money. A young girl, no older than 14, sat on her mother's cushion as her mother brushed her hair in front of several mirrors. She gazed into her own eyes as she kept her hands on her lap, her heart unable to describe to her what was happening. Her mother drew in a long breath before speaking, "Your hair is like mine when I was young, a dark silk. Customers loved my hair and they are surely going to love yours as well. Kasami, you are going to make our family very wealthy."

Being the only female born in this generation, her family took great pride in providing only the best since her birth. Her mother's sister had given birth to only boys and they would eventually leave the village unless they could bring in some type of money without attracting too much attention. In their village, the boys who were born into the village ended up using drug cartel to bring in a good form of money. Those who wanted different pursuits were cast out and sent elsewhere. Kasami applied a small amount of pale white powder to her facial features and her neck to appear paler, "When will the first customer come?"

"In a few days," her mother carefully placed a lotus in Kasami's hair, just above her ear, "There are things that have been taught to you, but your mother has given you special lessons. You are to use those special lessons."

Kasami gave a hint of a smile as she applied a small amount of blood red gloss to her lips, "Yes, Mother."

* * *

During the day's travel, Kiba had a bad feeling about this mission. From what Kurenai explained to him and the others, this wasn't going to be a simple escort type of mission. The person they were taking from the village actually had no idea that she was being taken at all. Kurenai had further explained that the Hokage was acting as a 'customer' and having the person brought to the village to be kept there. To Kiba, this sounded a lot like kidnapping and had questioned the mission silently. Shino was the one who protested the idea to Kurenai, and even Hinata didn't like the mission either. But Kurenai seemed to be confused about the mission as well. Kiba kept ahead as Kurenai led the way as Hinata and Shino kept the back covered. From what he could sense, there were distant chakras.

"Kurenai, I don't think we're alone," Kiba stated as he noticed Akamaru give a slight growl, "I don't think they're friendly."

"They're the ANBU," Kurenai noticed them as well, "I don't know what they have involved in all of this, but I can only say that they must want something as well. Just don't give them any attention. The Hokage must have something important in mind."

At least, Kiba thought to himself, he hoped the Hokage knew what he was doing. The team kept going until the sun was beginning to set and the village was within eye-sight distance. Kurenai had them hidden within the forest as she went off to change her clothes. Kiba sat on the ground to give Akamaru some food and water as Hinata gazed out into the distance towards the village, "I can't see much chakra in that village. Why would the Hokage send us to bring a person back if they're not dangerous?"

"Perhaps they're not the dangerous person, but the one in danger," Shino commented as he leaned against a tree, "This all seems...off."

"Look, if the Hokage is the one who wants us to do this mission, then that's enough of a reason to say that we should be doing this mission," Kiba stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, "Has the Hokage ever betrayed us before?"

There was silence among the three Genin before Hinata and Shino glanced at each other before turning their gaze back to Kiba. With a grunt, Kiba then glanced towards the village as well, "I don't know what exactly we're getting into, but I trust the Hokage."

"We don't exactly have a choice."

The three turned to see Kurenai dressed in a business attire, a black blazer with a white button up beneath with a knee-length tight black skirt. Though she was their sensei, Kurenai looked quite attractive in her outfit. Even Hinata couldn't look her sensei in the eye. Kiba turned his gaze away as he pulled the hood of his jacket down to scratch the back of his head, "What's with the get-up?"

"It's apart of the mission. You three are to stay here and i'll bring back our person. Once I get back, we need to make a fast pace back to the village. Am I clear?" Kurenai's voice was sharp, giving each a look that promised no mercy if they did not comply.

Kiba watched as Kurenai walked on the dirt path towards the village. If she was supposed to be dressed as some type of 'customer', he was wondering what that type of village was. He turned his gaze back to Hinata who seemed uncomfortable from seeing their sensei in such a look, "She's not single, right?"

"I don't exactly keep a track of her dating schedule," Shino shrugged as he noticed a ladybug on his finger, "Either way, we better get ready to make our way out of here. Kurenai isn't one to just sit around."

* * *

"Ah, they're early," the female Elder pointed out as they watched a woman in the distance, "Our Lotus is surely lucky. This one is rather young."

"Too young," the other Elder woman commented, "How are we to know she has any money?"

"She paid upfront without even looking at Kasami," the first female Elder stated as she fixed her hair bun before stepping forward, "M'lady, we did not expect you for another day or so. Perhaps you should stay the night and look at your prize."

"I didn't plan on staying the night. My escort is just up the rode, i'll take my prize and head back," Kurenai stated, unsure of what type of person they were speaking of.

"Ah. I will see to it that she's ready," the first Elder woman bowed politely and took the other Elders with her back to a very ceremonial decorated house.

'She'? Kurenai's breathed hitched, she had to remember that this was a brothel type of village. However, it didn't look like a ghetto or a slum compared to other related villages. This one was rather clean and orderly; it had food stands just like the Konohagakure and well dressed people that were rather polite. If she weren't here on a mission, she would say that this was any normal village. Perhaps the Hokage was right. A village like this would have been outlawed and dismissed, but the Daimyo wanted the revenue this place made and kept it low-key. No wonder there were very little neighboring villages. Kurenai waited patiently with her arms crossed until she noticed the Elders emerge with a cloaked female who seemed awfully young to be prostituted out.

'This village must start them out young to bring in the biggest amount of cash,' Kurenai thought as she glanced at each of the women, 'No men, huh? Probably for the best, they may not want the younger ones to be picked off before they're ripe.'

"Here you are, m'lady," the first Elder woman smiled a gapped tooth smile as she held out at arms reach a young girl with dark, raven hair.

The girl's hair was the most noticeable due to it's length and volume. Her skin was quite pale, was she locked in doors all her life? But her eyes were a deep shade of amber, there was something off-putting about them as well. The young girl wore a see-through shawl over her head that reached her waist-line and a white silken dress that left very little to the imagination. Kurenai felt sick to her stomach to think this girl would've been sold to a person that would do worse to her. She felt a new tug on her heart wanting to save this girl from such a life. Was this what the Hokage wanted? To start saving the girls that were born here so they wouldn't have to live such a lifestyle? If that's what the Hokage wanted, Kurenai knew she would gladly take each and every mission to save those lives.

"Kasami is our latest purity," the Elder woman ushered Kasami closer to Kurenai, "She has not seen any man or woman. Your payment was rather large, so we are assuming you will be taking her for a few days."

"A few days only," Kurenai reached out and took Kasami's shoulder, only to feel Kasami take her hand and place a kiss against her palm, "Ugh.."

"It is an honor for me to be taken by a beautiful woman," Kasami gazed up at Kurenai, "I will cherish these few days for a lifetime."

Kurenai felt the urge to pull away, but it may cause the other women to become suspicious. Instead of acknowledging Kasami, she turned her attention back to the women, "I will take my leave."

"I know this sounds awfully not charming, but we do expect our Kasami to return in three days," the Elder woman stated as she put her hands behind her back, "If she hasn't returned, we will fetch her on our time. It's mostly to keep our best in the best of shape."

"Understood," Kurenai kept a firm hold on Kasami's hand as she began to turn away, "She will be brought back before three days."

Kurenai couldn't leave that place fast enough, but she couldn't exactly run off with Kasami still holding onto her hand. She glanced at the young girl a few times to see that each time Kasami would make direct eye contact and return with a smile. It wasn't hard to notice the obvious. Once Kurenai had made it back to the forest, she pulled Kasami deeper in, "Do the other villagers know of your chakra?"

"M'lady," Kasami glanced away, a small blush tinting her cheeks, "It's so dirty out here, couldn't we-?"

"Don't play this game, Kasami," Kurenai pulled out her headband from inside her blazer, "As a jonin, highly trained in the arts of genjutsu, I can see that you've been suppressing your chakra as to not have the other villagers sense it. Or are there others that you don't want to know about you?"

Something changed in Kasami the moment Kurenai pointed out her chakra. Kasami smiled before standing on her tiptoes, her lips forming a smile as she then whispered, "Maybe."

Kurenai then leaped away as a giant snake's head emerged from beneath her feet and snapped it's large jaw attempting to devour her. She leaped onto a tree as she saw Kasami beginning to run back to the village in a fury. Though she was just about to go after her, she saw Kiba running at full speed with Akamaru towards the girl. Kurenai pulled out her kunai as she went back to fighting the beast Kasami must've summoned. She watched as best as she could as Kiba raced through the field and easily tackled Kasami to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Kasami writhed and tried to wiggle her way out from his grasp, but Kiba pinned her down, "Ma-!"

Kiba covered her mouth as he growled, "Just shut up! We're trying to help you and you're making this difficult!"

"Cover your ears, Kiba!" Kurenai appeared behind him.

"But she'll scream!" Kiba retorted as he fought Kasami's strength to free her mouth.

"Just trust me," Kurenai prepared herself for performing a sleeping genjutsu.

Kiba agreed and covered his ears, watching as Kasami slowly fell asleep. He removed his hands from his ears as he got off from on top of Kasami, "So, who is she?"

Kurenai picked up the girl's body and started heading back to the forest where Hinata and Shino took care of the snake Kasami had summoned, "I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

Once the four returned to the village with Kasami, Kurenai went straight to the Hokage. Sarutobi looked over the girl a few times before the ANBU came in from the shadows. Kurenai kept a firm hold on Kasami's body, "Where are you taking her?"

"Kurenai," Sarutobi eyed the kunoichi, his tone reproachful, "Give them her body. She will be under a watchful eye until we know what to do with her."

"I trust in you, Lord Hokage," Kurenai made sure each ANBU were at a distance with her, "But I'm not understanding why this girl is important. Yes, she can perform jutsu and summon a snake, but that hardly comes up as important when more than half our village is capable of doing the same thing."

Sarutobi could see that Kurenai wasn't giving up without a fight. He wouldn't have her any other way though. Sending Kurenai was a risky place to begin with because he knew it would strike a cord with her. This was the price he had to pay in order to send his best genjutsu kunoichi. He would have to work around it somehow. Sarutobi released a long sigh before waving off the ANBU and stepped towards Kurenai, "I then give you this request. Place her within your household and within your team of Genin. Be watchful of her and have her accustomed to our shinobi ways. It may take her awhile, but I have plans for her and her village. This is just a start and a trial."

Kurenai felt relieved. She wanted to help this girl and her village so maybe one day they wouldn't treat their women like fodder for the world. Before she was about to leave, Sarutobi held out a scroll, "This will limit her chakra to that of nothing. Use it as much as you wish, but don't rely heavily on it. We are not trying to cage a bird, just taking the venom out of a cobra."

Taking Kasami back to her apartment, she placed the girl on her bed and waited. The girl had to wake up some time and in the mean time she had to suppress the girl's chakra just enough so she wouldn't be able to use her own strengths just yet. Kurenai opened the scroll and performed her scroll's intent to keep Kasami from hurting others or herself. The jonin then went to make dinner in the kitchen when she heard the knock at her door. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood outside with curious eyes as they tried to peer in. Kurenai, not too sure if it was okay for them to look at Kasami, ushered the back slightly, "I will bring her to our training tomorrow. As of today, she will be apart of our team. The Hokage has plans for her and her village, we might be able to help them if things go well with Kasami."

That seemed enough to keep her team at bay. Well, for now at least. She could see Kiba was none too trusting towards Kasami and he had a right not to be. Kurenai closed the door and turned to see Kasami sitting up in the bed, "I was worried you weren't going to wake up."

"What did you do?" Kasami's voice was sharp as she held up her hands, "Why can't I use my powers?"

Was this girl not taught of chakra or what she was able to do? Kurenai went over to Kasami, but she stopped when Kasami pulled a kunai from beneath her dress, "Now hold on, Kasami. I'm here to help you."

"Do you think you're the first to come after me?" Kasami stated as she stood up on the mattress, "Do you know how many people i've killed that tried to exploit what I can do?"

Kurenai sighed, she was getting tired of this girl's attitude. With ease, she appeared behind the girl and held her wrists. Forcing her to drop the kunai, Kurenai then spoke calmly, "Whatever you have done before won't be brought up. You were brought here to be trained properly and hone your skills. You have a special gift for summoning a creature as easily as you did. Don't you want to be stronger?"

"I want to go home!" Kasami seethed as she tried to pull away from Kurenai's grasp, "When the others come for me, they'll kill this entire village just to bring me back!"

Kurenai didn't trust what Kasami had to say, but she didn't want to take that risk. She would inform the Hokage on what the Elders had said and hope that something like that didn't happen. As Kasami continued to struggle, Kurenai waited until Kasami acted as if she had given up before leaving the bed, "Are there any more weapons on you?"

Kasami blatantly lifted her dress, revealing her naked body to the woman. Kureani glanced away when she made sure there wasn't another weapon on her, "There isn't a need for your attitude."

"Oh? This isn't what you wanted?" Kasami flung off the dress as she crossed her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm what you bought, remember? You still have me for three days before I find a way to get my powers back and then my village will kill your village."

"First of all, you need to be taught about your chakra," Kurenai pulled up a chair, "Second of all, here's a shirt. Put it on and keep it on until I find you suitable clothing. You're a person, not an item. Your body is a factor of you not your entire persona. Lastly, you will lose the attitude immediately. Obviously you have lost this battle and you won't win this war under my roof. You will either straighten up and act like you have an ounce of self-respect or I will have the Hokage take you and keep you wherever he pleases. Quite frankly, living under my roof is probably the best option for you."

She could see that she was breaking a wall Kasami had placed up as she watched the girl pull on the rather large shirt. Kurenai then sat back in her chair. It was going to be a long night if she was going to have to teach this girl all about chakra, jutsu, and her summoning techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

There was very little trust as Kiba eyed Kasami when he and his team met up with Kurenai at the normal training grounds. As much as the others seemed interested in learning about this chick, Kiba had his doubts. Betrayal was written on his features as even Akamaru went over to sniff the girl's feet. Deciding to let that fact slide, Kiba put his hands in his pockets as he approached his sensei and the new girl, "So, what type of training are we going to be doing today?"

"I was actually hoping Kasami would be able to show us what she's capable of doing," Kurenai glanced over at Kasami, who kept her fiery gaze on the three genin, "Or at least show us her kekkei-genkai."

"I told you I don't know if I have one or not," Kasami grumbled as she turned her gaze to the ground.

Kiba recalled how he watched her bring a snake out of the ground like it was nothing. Hell, she didn't have to use any hand signs or summoning scrolls. How could she even say she didn't know she had a kekkei-genkai? Kiba scoffed as he narrowed his gaze on Kasami, "You're pretty bad at lying. We all saw that snake you pulled out of the ground."

This seemed to spark a temper in Kasami. The fire in her eyes grew as she looked to Kiba, "That only happens when I want it to. It's not like I ask it to, it just happens."

"Then it's your kekkei-genkai! Stop lying about it and just admit it!" Kiba raised his voice.

"Alright you two!" Kurenai stated as she stood in between the two, "Kasami, I'll allow you to use your abilities if you keep this fight clean. If you aren't able to, then-"

"You'll send me to the Hokage's. Got it," Kasami crossed her arms, "Can we just do this already? I'll take on all three of them."

Kurenai was apprehensive about allowing Kasami a three against one fight, but she was curious as to what this girl was capable of doing. As long as the fight was clean, there wasn't a way she could say no. If anything, she was more worried about her three man team. Kurenai gave a slight nod as Kiba began to pop his knuckles. Hinata gave a loud gulp of worry as she mumbled, "Sensei? A-are you sure about this? We don't even-!"

Hinata was shoved out of the way by Shino as a long, white snake lunged straight towards her. Kasami's right arm had transformed into the white reptile, as her eyes seemed to dissolve something and reveal bright yellow snake-like eyes. As her right arm snake continued to snap at Shino, Kiba came from the other side with Akamaru coming from behind towards Kasami. Leaping into the air, Kasami managed to avoid the land attack before Kiba and Akamaru leaped into the air as well to snatch her ankles. As soon as Kiba managed to get a good hold on one of her ankles, Kasami tried to shake him off, "You perve! You only did this to look up my dress!"

"As if I want to see anything of yours!" Kiba yelled as he averted his gaze quickly.

"Stupid mutt," he heard her chuckle before feeling something stab into his hand, he instantly released her ankle and went towards the ground to land on his feet.

"Damn it.." Kiba growled, she had to play the stupid female card as he noticed Shino was still defending him and Hinata against that snake.

Kasami landed on the ground not a second after the similar giant snake from before rose just beneath her and created a small earthquake that knocked the others to the ground. Even Kasami was having a hard time keeping her balance on it as she rose at least twenty feet above them all. The snake coming off her flesh from her right arm detached itself from Kasami and slithered on the ground as Kasami's arm appeared unharmed from the removal. She chuckled as she stood tall and crossed her arms, "None of you act like you had to fight for your life before. Is this really what your village has to offer? Kurenai, it looks like your village won't stand a chance against mine. All of you are nothing but a laughing stock of ass-"

Just as Kasami was about to finish her sentence, she felt a small prick at the nape of her neck. She was about to smack whatever thing had bitten her, but found herself unable to move. The fear in her eyes must've been able to see as she heard Kiba start to laugh at inability to move. Then, Shino appeared in front of her with his hands showing the many insects crawling on him, "You may be able to play and use snakes to your liking, but I have something smaller than your reptiles that can go unnoticed. Hinata, block her chakra flow."

"Right," Hinata leaped onto the snake's head behind Kasami to use her Byakugan.

As soon as Hinata began blocking her chakra points, Kasami faltered and fell off the top of her snake. The ground looked like it would hurt if she landed on it, so Kasami closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the impact before she heard the earth open up beneath her. Falling into the darkness, Kasami released a shrill scream before landing on something leathery as she rose out of the darkness. She opened her eyes to see she landed on yet another snake's head. Relief filled her as she sighed heavily, then realized she still couldn't move. Kasami then grumbled, "Alright, I give up. Just let me move or I'll make sure you all drink venom before the sun sets."

"Shino, Hinata, Kiba, all of you did very well. Next time, Kiba, work with others a little more," Kurenai leaped to Kasami to release her from her paralysis, "So it does look like your kekkei-genkai is the ability to bring about snakes. Quite odd. Did your parents have the same ability?"

"That's none of your business," Kasami felt as if her limbs were on fire as she made the first attempt to sit up, "I won't be here long for anyone to care."

At least Kasami had revealed her main capabilities. Kurenai helped Kasami back onto her feet only to have Kasami leap to the ground and the giant snakes retracted back into the ground as the white snake slithered into Kasami's hair. She watched as Hinata and Shino approached Kasami, Kiba kept his distance as he played with Akamaru. This was going to be more of a challenge to try and bring this group together. Kasami was the odd-man out either way. She didn't exactly fit in with the tracker group seeing as she wasn't a natural tracker herself. But, Kurenai thought to herself, she would at least try to make Kasami apart of this group even if she had to draw out plans day after day.

"Kasami, your eyes didn't change back," Hinata murmured as she kept her eyes elsewhere.

"Hm?" Kasami touched the bottom of her eye lids, "I guess my contacts dissolved again. Damn, those were my last pair too."

"Why do you wear contacts?" Shino questioned, then realized he already knew the answer.

Her eyes were unnatural. They were snake-like always and the contacts were to make her look normal. Kasami smirked as she reached for his glasses, to which Shino took a step back, "Aw c'mon, you won't let me walk around with freaky eyes like these would you?"

"Don't touch my glasses," Shino grumbled as he took another step back.

"Just buy your own," Kiba walked towards the group, "You probably have some money from your profession to at least buy yourself new ones."

There was an awkward silence as Kasami glared at Kiba before walking away towards Kurenai. Kiba, confused at what made Kasami so pissed easily, turned to the others to see that even Hinata seemed annoyed and Shino wouldn't even look at Kiba. Confused further, Kiba shrugged, "What? Did I say something?"

"It's obvious that Kurenai wants that girl to be apart of our team. Hinata and I are trying to make this process easier and you keep stepping on all our work," Shino stated, his words sharp that had Kiba flinch, "Calling her a whore isn't helping, Kiba. If you aren't going to help, then just keep quiet."

"Are you serious? You can't expect her to want to work with us?" Kiba's temper began to flare, "What if she turns on us?! She could kill us all in her sleep!"

"She could've killed us just now," Hinata spoke up softly, "But she chose not to. I think she just wants friends here who want to get to know her. Please, be nice Kiba."

Hearing that even Hinata wanted to get to know Kasami humbled Kiba. He glanced over his shoulder to see that he received a cold gaze from Kurenai, his feelings began to change to guilt. Perhaps he was going a bit harsh on the girl. She didn't exactly run off back to her village yet, so maybe she was staying out of honor? Kiba scratched the back of his head, "Alright…"

* * *

"Hinata, I want you and Kasami to hang out this afternoon," Kurenai ushered Kasami, under Kurenai's scroll that hid her chakra, towards Hinata, "You know, have a girl's night. Go out for tea or something."

"B-but," Hinata piped up, but Kurenai had already walked away leaving the two together.

Hinata wore her normal light blue shirt she wore when not training, and now she felt more exposed standing in front of her home with Kasami standing on the outside. Kasami wore a bright red ornate dress that hugged her slight hips and became loose around her thighs. The two stood awkwardly in front of the other as they fidgeted where they stood. As Hinata brushed her lips with her finger to comfort herself, Kasami cleared her throat, "I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to get some food? My treat."

"Hm? O-ok, just hold on one second," Hinata escaped into her home and shut the door.

Kasami, a little confused, stood in place before attempting to peak inside. Then, the door slid open and Hinata appeared with darkened sunglasses. Hinata held them up as she closed her eyes tightly, "Here, these are for you to have until you can get sunglasses."

Well this was..odd. Kasami hesitantly reached for the glasses before looking at them as if they were something she hadn't seen before. She placed them on herself before going to the Hyuuga's pond to see her reflection. Not too bad, it wasn't exactly a look she would normally go for but Hinata's gesture was nice. Kasami stood back up and looked over her shoulder to see Hinata's concerned expression. Kurenai was pushy, but then again the jonin had to be. This girl though, Kasami could see, was genuinely just trying to be nice in her best way. So far, she'd go easy on this one. Kasami gave a soft smile, "Thanks, I like'em."

The two went to a small café where people didn't seem to notice either girl. Kasami sipped at the coffee she had ordered, enraptured by the bold flavor and how it gave her a quick rush as if she could run in laps for hours. As much as she did enjoy her coffee, she was beginning to notice why Hinata didn't seem to go anywhere else besides her home and wherever her team trained. Kasami could see and hear people talk all over, but no one talked about Hinata being in the café. Wasn't her family famous? Kasami then asked, "How come no one talks about you when you enter a room? Your family is apparently well-known and you all have cool eyes."

Hinata blushed slightly at Kasami pointing out her eyes, and a part of her felt happy that she thought her eyes were cool. Giving a small shrug, Hinata answered in her soft voice, "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just not that interesting. My sister-"

"I didn't ask about your sister," Kasami cut her off pointedly, "I think it's because your confidence is off. And your shy. In my village, a mother would love her daughter to be as shy as you."

"Really?" Hinata placed her tea cup in it's saucer, "But in your village…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Kasami's body began to stiffen at the mention of her village's reputation. Hinata opened her mouth to ask another question when Kasami commented, "I don't want to talk about my village here."

* * *

Kiba sat in his backyard when he heard the front door open up. His mother was on another mission and his sister was out tending to Shikamaru's family deer, so he had only one other guess. On cue, the back door opened and he didn't have to turn around to know it was his sensei. Kurenai approached him from behind as Akamaru yipped happily before running to her. She sat down next to Kiba as she placed Akamaru on her lap where he lovingly nuzzled against her, "I understand your distrust of your new teammate."

"You say it in a way that makes her place sound permanent," Kiba commented dryly as he sat up to look at Kurenai, "How can we trust her? Did the Hokage say anything about her being here?"

Kurenai remained silent for some time before she looked over at Kiba, "He only said enough. The papers were signed today and her alliance was made. She is now a villager of Konoha."

"Forcing her to be one of us isn't going to help," Kiba retorted as he gave Akamaru a look of dishonor for cuddling so close to his sensei.

"She did so willingly," Kurenai corrected, causing Kiba to falter for a moment before gaining his pride.

The two sat in silence once again as the sky began to turn red slowly. Kurenai turned her gaze from the snoozing Akamaru in her lap to Kiba who rested his elbow on his knee as he rested his head in his hand. Training Kiba for such a short time made Kurenai understand why he was trying to keep Kasami at a distance from himself and the others. She didn't belong in Konoha. Her demeanor wasn't one to work well with others, but Kurenai could start to see the small changes in the girl. They were slight changes. However, the most noticeable was the fact that Kasami didn't try to kill the three genin earlier. Kurenai even guessed that Kasami allowed them to win. She wouldn't ask Kasami knowing the answer she would get, but it was still a question in her mind.

"The Hokage asked me a question that I am now beginning to understand," Kurenai broke the silence as she faced Kiba, "Do you know what a lotus is?"

Kiba huffed as he glanced away, "Sounds like something a girl would know the answer to."

"It's a flower the blooms in mud," Kurenai answered, ignoring his comment, "Such a beautiful thing actually manages to bloom in such an ugly place. I believe that Kasami is a blooming lotus that formed in an ugly village. Now that we have her here, she can bloom in a beautiful place."

She could see that Kiba didn't want to hear her vouch for Kasami. Then again, she could see that he was actually thinking about what she was saying. Kurenai gave a small sigh as she placed the dozing Akamaru into Kiba's lap softly, "Kasami will always be from that village, but for now I'd like her to call Konoha home. You are one of the most loyal shinobi I know that loves this village with all your heart. If you, out of all of us, show how special this village is, then you will help make her apart of this village, too."

Kiba looked up at Kurenai for a brief moment before she began to turn and walk away. Kurenai did have a good point. Perhaps being so hard on Kasami wasn't really the right way to go. Besides, the normal beast inside of him was beginning to see that maybe Kasami wasn't too bad. For now at least. There would always be that doubt inside of him as well. Kiba groaned before picking Akamaru up and heading back inside. There was just too much thinking going on inside his head.

* * *

Hinata and Kasami walked in silence over a long bridge that overlooked a large lake. They stopped to watch the sun set, each girl holding onto the ledge to watch the natural beauty. Kasami glanced at Hinata from the corner of her eye and said, "Thanks for tonight. Back in my village, we don't have coffee shops like that. The pastries were really good too."

"O-oh, it's no problem," Hinata hid the hint of a blush as she turned her head away slightly, "Actually, I had fun. Shino and Kiba aren't too fun to hangout with sometimes…"

"Well because they're guys," Kasami chuckled as she rested her head on her hands, her elbows on the wooden rails, "They don't like to just go out and have coffee then watch the sunset."

Kasami could see that Hinata wanted to ask more questions about where she came from. She glanced around them, seeing that they were at least alone so no one could hear them. Did she even want to reveal to Hinata about her village? This girl blushes to anything at the drop of a damn dime. Kasami turned her gaze back to the half-way setting sun. Perhaps it didn't matter, she wouldn't be there long enough anyways when her village came looking for her, "You probably want to know a little more about my village, right?"

Hinata's silence was all the answer she needed. Kasami looked to see that Hinata was staring intently at her before quickly looking away when Kasami noticed. Yes, Hinata definitely wanted to know. Kasami took a small breath before taking off her sunglasses, "What I meant earlier, about you being shy and how my village would have loved that, it's because you would have brought in a great deal of money. Men kill for that type of personality in one of us. It's so innocent, they love taking that away first."

She could already see that Hinata was turning a different shade of red. Kasami chuckled, "Be glad you're from here. I miss my home, but I was able to keep myself safe for awhile because of my..what did Kurenai call it? My kekkei-genkai. The snakes would keep me safe. They would kill the men and I would take more money from them since they paid upfront."

That was enough for now. She didn't want to scare off Hinata just yet. Kasami didn't bother to look to see if she was still there. Then, she felt a timid hand pat her shoulder. It startled her at first then softened when she noticed Hinata giving a warm smile, her eyes still on the fading sunset, "You're here now. And you won't have to back there."

It was such a brief emotion, yet it warmed Kasami's heart. For once she actually felt safe in her own skin. Putting her sunglasses back on, she then murmured, "Yeah…we'll see."

* * *

The heart of the village was erupt as a new-comer entered the village. The Elders stood their ground as a horde of women crowded behind them. Kasami's mother stood in the back as she watched in curiosity as the person approached. It was a man? Her heart sank as the man came closer. This was a man she had seen before. He couldn't have returned. She had thought him dead many years ago. She worked her way through the crowd, but the Elders wouldn't let her passed them. The man approached, his features covered except for his eyes. Those eyes that had hypnotized her before and had her give into his seductive approach.

The Elders approached him, "The prices are the same, you will go back to where you came from if you wish to purchase a woman."

"I did not come here to purchase a whore," the man's voice was still just as soft and silky, "I came here to speak with Misao."

The Elders and the other women all turned their gaze to the mother of Kasami. Misao composed herself as she approached the man, defying the Elders as she led him back to her home. It had been such a long time since she had last seen him, perhaps she looked much older now and she was still unable to see his features. He had stolen her heart before, but there was nothing left of her shattered heart except for what her daughter kept. Misao sat on a cushion as the man sat across from her, "Why have you come back?"

He wouldn't remove his wraps around his face to reveal his identity. It disturbed her once before, but there was nothing she feared anymore. Misao waited for his response as she turned on a few lights to give them a dull, shadowy light around the room. He then answered, "You have grown so old, Misao. Your wrinkles have a deep set to them. What was once the loveliest creature in this village has turned into an old sow. I came here on the rumor that you have a daughter who holds your beauty and other special features."

"I would never allow you to have my daughter, even if you gave her the biggest amount of coin!" Misao's words were full of venom as she balled her fists on her lap.

"How insulting, a father would never do such a distasteful act with his daughter," the man chuckled, "You have such a foul mind, Misao."

"Kasami isn't your daughter," Misao's words were softer now, but they were still just slightly sharp to express her emotions, "Her father was a good man who loved her very much. He was a shinobi, he had given Kasami her talents."

"I see," the man breathed, "It's a pity he's dead."

Misao lowered her gaze, the memory of the other man she had loved appeared in her mind, "I heard he died in a war. He promised to return and take Kasami with him."

"Oh? And not his whore?" the man's question left a bitter taste in Miaso's mouth.

"My place is here," Misao turned her icy gaze back to the man, "If he hadn't died, Kasami would be with her father. Since he died I didn't have the choice to let her go. But because of what she can do, she can protect herself from this life and still make enough money to maybe buy her way out of this."

"Enough of idle banter," the man stated sharply, his eyes narrowing on Misao, "I came here to take Kasami as my protégé, but it seems that I came too late."

The man slowly rose to his feet. Misao was happy to see him leave, but turned to glance at him one last time before she felt something sharp enter her abdomen. She could feel her organs tearing apart before hunching forward to try and stop the bleeding. Then, she heard the man's last words, "You had your use once. Now you can bleed out like a stuffed pig."

Misao's vision slowly began to fade to a haze as she tried to crawl out of her home. But the man was long gone and she was too far from the door. Her voice croaked as she tried to call for help, but it was too late. Kasami. Misao's thoughts went to her daughter, praying her daughter would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Why the hell was he doing this? Kiba felt clueless without Akamaru with him as he walked through the village towards Kurenai's home. If Shino hadn't paid him upfront and Kurenai's threats of even longer training days, then there would be no way he would actually would go through with hanging out with Kasami. Taking one more breath, he then huffed as he took a turn that led straight to Kurenai's apartment. This shouldn't be too bad anyways. Kurenai did say that Kasami was a new citizen, didn't she? So technically he was just getting to know his new teammate and learn how to fight alongside her. He paused for a moment as he put his hands in his pants pockets, but why did it feel odd to get to know her? That doubt and lack of trust rose back inside of him as he recalled the mission to take her from her village. Kiba shook the thought gently from his head as he continued on his way and walked up the stairs to Kurenai's door.

Each knock on Kurenai's door seemed to echo, was there anyone home? Kiba waited as he stood completely still until he heard footsteps. The door opened, Kasami stood with a look of surprise on her face, "Kiba? What are you doing here? Kurenai isn't here-"

"I came to get to know you since we're on the same team and all," Kiba answered casually, giving a slight shrug as he glanced away.

"Oh..well, I don't know if Kurenai wants people in her place just yet," Kasami fumbled with the handle, glancing back up to see the discomfort on Kiba's features.

Kasami bit her bottom lip before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Kiba, somewhat surprised, took a step back. He didn't expect her to willingly just go with him. Kasami turned her gaze away from Kiba as she commented, "I have to be back by sunset. Hinata and I have plans tonight."

"That won't be a problem," Kiba responded as he led the way down the stairs.

As the two walked along the dirt road, Kiba kept silent. He didn't know exactly what to say to a girl like her. She wasn't like the other girls in the village who, for the most part, had varied personalities like any other person. In his head, his thoughts went to how he could probably pick Kasami out of an entire village because of how she presented herself and how her eyes seemed to be always distant. It was just odd how different she was from the rest of the village. But she wasn't anymore. Kiba blinked a few times before asking Kasami, "So how do you like being a citizen now? Do you like the village?"

Kasami's expression disturbed him when she seemed utterly confused. She put her hands behind her back as she raised a brow towards him, "Living here for less than a week now makes me a citizen? I thought it took at least a few months, maybe even a year and we're not even bringing up the paperwork involved."

Kiba stopped in his tracks. Kurenai wasn't one to lie. Then again, he wasn't surprised. He was about to say something, but stopped himself when Kasami didn't continue walking as well. She gave a small shrug, "I wouldn't mind being one though. It's peaceful here. It's like nothing bad happens here."

Though his sensei did lie to him, Kiba was at least pleased to hear that Kasami was thinking about being a citizen. He caught up to her, not wanting to seem like some type of jerk lost in his own thoughts. His voice caught off for a second before he responded to her statement, "Yeah, Konoha is a great place to live."

The early afternoon brought them to the forest where most of Kiba's own personal training with Akamaru occurred. He didn't know actually where to take Kasami to get to know her, but he figured the training grounds were a good place to start. Kiba gingerly went to one of his hand-made targets and fixed it to stand up straight before Kasami round house kicked the dummy back onto the ground. Nearly getting his head kicked, Kiba ducked quickly and glared up at Kasami who held a playful smile on her lips. At least she was good competition. Kiba returned with a smirk as he placed the dummy back up, "I have to say, I'm surprised to see that you're a skilled fighter. You've come a long way since you first came along."

"I'm built to adapt," Kasami fixed her shirt and shorts before crossing her arms, "I knew how to fight for awhile, but I thought it was just something different. Kurenai filled me in on the details about chakra and stuff like that. This whole ninja thing is new to me. I feel like I'm so far behind you three."

Kiba, a natural leader and willing to help anyone who was a friend to him, instinctively wanted to fill her in on even more details. He enjoyed teaching Hinata how to spar and training with Shino was always entertaining. Maybe training with Kasami would teach him more than just helping her out on her own jutsu. Kiba smiled as he placed his weight on the dummy, "I can teach you a few tricks if you ever want to train with me and the others on a one to one basis."

"Or I could teach you a few things too," Kasami commented slyly.

Confused at her demeanor, Kiba then felt his weight beginning to shift as he toppled over on top of the dummy. Kiba glanced over to see a few tiny snakes had eaten through the footing on the dummy and had it collapse. His eyes went back to Kasami to see her chuckling to herself, "You think you're slick, huh?"

"I have to be," Kasami helped him up, "I could use some pointers though if you ever feel like teaching someone like me."

Her comment hit home as he recalled the day before. Basically calling her a whore was the wrong thing to do and it looked like it did hurt her feelings. Kiba pulled down his hood on his jacket as he put his hands in his pockets, "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't-"

"It's okay," Kasami smiled up at him, "We're even."

* * *

The two continued to bond until the sky began to turn red. Kiba was just about to suggest they go and get some food when he noticed Kasami fiddling with her fingers. He then remembered she had other plans and approached her, "I had a good time today hanging out with you. You're not as bad as I thought you were. I think you'll make a great teammate."

For just a brief second, maybe he would have never noticed it if it were any other situation, but he saw something within her eyes when she looked up at him. The contacts hid her snake eyes. However, the contacts couldn't hide the fire within her soul. Just as fast as she revealed something within her mind, it disappeared. Kasami took a step back from Kiba before saying, "I had fun too. Lets do this again sometime."

Without much of saying goodbye or anything, Kiba watched as Kasami ran off back towards Kurenai's place. She was up to something. It wasn't any of his business, but he didn't know what that fire in her eyes meant. This was her third day in Konoha, maybe she was getting homesick. Then again, she did say she had plans with Hinata. Kiba sighed and started to head back towards his place. Whatever was about to happen, he didn't want to get in trouble with his sensei anymore than he already had.

* * *

Kasami could've punched Kiba until there was nothing left of his face. How could he just show up out of no where and act like they were anymore more than strangers? She paced angrily within the apartment before sitting on the bed and placed her hands on her knees. Hinata was too kind to her, and the girl was much too fragile for her own good. Kasami took a deep breath before standing back up. Kurenai had said she was going out with another jonin that night. Perhaps now was the best time to get things cleared up before she made her way back.

Going through Kurenai's closet, she grabbed a few articles of clothing that she could use when she returned home. There was even a secret kunai in the closet, that was a definite find. Kasami strapped the kunai to her thigh before going to the kitchen. She didn't want to leave a note or any trace that she was leaving. When she finished packing as little as she could, only wanting to bring what she could carry, Kasami sat at the kitchen table as she waited for the darkness to come. As she waited, her thoughts went to how beautiful Konoha really was. If she could stay, she would have. This village felt like a lovely dream and she never wanted to wake up. Konoha would be the place she would think of when times were bad, or when she needed a mental escape if a customer over-powered her.

Then, as the full moon began to rise, Kasami knew it was time. She left Kurenai's apartment nice and clean before leaving out the front door. To the village, it looked like she was on a stroll. Kasami walked slowly in the shadows. The last thing she wanted was to look like a runaway if she moved swiftly in the streets. Kasami felt her heart beginning to break with each step that held the intention of leaving. Was this really the right choice? It should feel like it. Then why were Hinata's soft, gentle words echoing in her mind? Why was Kurenai and the team appearing in Kasami's thoughts now? Kasami hesitated for a moment as she felt her hands go to her heart. Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino had treated her so kindly despite knowing what she was capable of doing or what her village represented. Hell, even Kiba was nice to her that day.

No. She had to return to her village. Kasami continued walking among the shadows as she refused to think of Kurenai or the others any further. They were not her family nor was Konoha her home.

* * *

"I do believe that Kasami has changed in the last three days that she's been here," Kurenai sipped her tea as she sat in front of the Hokage, "She's made so much progress with the others. I think she's really happy here."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sarutobi smiled as he smoked his pipe, "She will surely be an asset to the village when she accepts her citizenship."

"I will discuss with her about that tomorrow," Kurenai responded as she placed her cup on the table in front of her, "I even had Kiba spend time with her today. Perhaps he will grow on her and she will teach Hinata how to open up to people more."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement until he felt a flicker of chakra. He stood up slowly, his joints not allowing to jump up like he used to. When a few of the ANBU appeared from the shadows, even Kurenai stood up on edge. Sarutobi placed a hand up to calm Kurenai down as he faced the ANBU, "What news have you brought?"

"It's the girl, Lord Third," one of the masked ANBU took a step forward, "We have reason to believe that she is going to attempt an escape tonight."

"Kasami?" Kurenai gasped as she went to the Hokage's side, "She wouldn't leave!"

"Are you insinuating that we are making this up?" the speaking ANBU member presented Kurenai with photographs of Kasami heading to the main gates of the village.

Without another word, Kurenai moved to leap out the window to stop Kasami. Sarutobi watched as he nodded for the ANBU to follow. This time, when Kasami was brought back, he would have to take matters back into his own hands.

* * *

Finally, she was out of the village! Kasami ran as fast as she could through the forest hoping that it was towards her village. She was knocked out when the others brought her to Konoha, but anywhere was better than staying in that village. If she could just find another neighboring, maybe smaller, village she could find directions to her own. Kasami knew she couldn't run as fast as the other ninjas, but she could meander her way like an agile snake. Then, just when she thought she was alone, she heard other footsteps. She didn't have to turn around to know she was being followed. Kasami put on a burst of speed before hiding behind on of the trees. Trying to hide her heavy panting, Kasami covered her mouth. It seemed whoever was following her ran passed her. Thank goodness. She released a sigh of relief before feeling arms from the trees grab her from behind. Panicking, Kasami resisted as much as she could before she recognized the clothing.

"Kurenai!?" Kasami breathed, only to resist even stronger and began to thrash against Kurenai, "Get off of me!"

"Why are you leaving!?" Kurenai growled as she kept a tight hold on Kasami, "You had said everything was going well!"

"I was lying you bitch!" Kasami spat at Kurenai, then summoned her snakes.

The first long snake wrapped around Kurenai so tightly that the jonin released Kasami. Kurenai struggled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kasami stood close to her snake before the snake lunged to an area behind Kasami. Kurenai disappeared in another cloud of smoke. She couldn't stay there any longer! Running in the same direction, Kasami dodged low branches and other obstacles before falling onto her behind when three masked people stood in front of her. Kasami began to crawl away from them, "Who..are you?"

They each held a weapon. Kasami's fear grew as more snakes surrounded her until her body was covered in snakes of varied sizes.

When one reached for her, the snakes that surrounded Kasami attacked all three. Kasami took the opportunity while they were fighting off her poisonous snakes to summon her giant snake. The snake came from beneath her, picking her up and rising above the tree tops. Kasami balanced herself on her hands and knees, guiding the snake through the forest. Trees fell as the giant snake plowed through the forest effortlessly. Then, Kasami felt herself pushed down and flipped onto her back. Her eyes opened to gaze revealed a disheveled Kurenai pinning her.

"Let me go, Kurenai," Kasami pleaded as she struggled against the woman's strength, "I can't stay there any longer!"

"Kasami…" Kurenai's eyes revealed such sorrow that it made Kasami wonder what was waiting for her back in Konoha, "I have my orders. Either myself or the ANBU Black-Ops will take you back."

"Why!?" Kasami kicked Kurenai's abdomen several times before she broke free from the Jonin's grasp, she stood up on her two feet to face down Kurenai as she pulled the kunai from her thigh, "Why did you take me!? Tell me why I can't go home!"

There was a long pause before Kasami saw the defeat in Kurenai's face. She waited until Kurenai then answered, "I can't tell you. It's not my-"

"Liar!" Kasami rushed at Kurenai to stab her, only to be tripped.

Kurenai caught Kasami's wrist and took the kunai, "There are some secrets that are too much for you to know right now. But you will be told one day."

Rage burned within Kasami. Venom oozed from her eyes, dissolving her contacts once again. Kasami fought against Kurenai before morphing her arms into snakes. Kurenai seemed to have noticed the change in skin texture and released Kasami. This was far from over. Using both snakes to extend closer to Kurenai, the snakes bit into Kurenai's arms as Kasami dragged herself back onto the snake's head. Kasami came closer to Kurenai, bringing the Jonin to her knees, "If you won't tell me, then you're as good as dead to me."

The venom would kill her within hours if she didn't get treatment swiftly. Kasami tossed Kurenai off the snake's head as her hands went back to normal. Then, she noticed the snake beginning to slow down. She was about to make it go faster until she felt her body beginning to weaken. Was the venom affecting her as well? Kasami watched as she felt herself acting as if she were falling asleep. The last image were the three ANBU people from before.

* * *

Kurenai woke in the infirmary, her thoughts began to collect as she put the pieces of the previous night together. Kasami tried to escape only to fail. The jonin could barely move, but managed to sit up as she realized Asuma was by her bedside. He didn't have to speak for her to know what he was thinking. She grimaced as she placed her hands in her lap, "I could have stopped her on my own. If I-"

"Stop doing that to yourself," Asuma spoke sternly, but his intentions were not to infuriate her, "That girl…well, you knew this wasn't going to be easy, did you?"

"Of course not," Kurenai coughed slightly, feeling her organs functioning without the venom inside them, "I just never thought she'd actually try to leave. I thought I was doing so well and…"

Her words trailed off. Asuma saw the pain in her eyes and reached over to brush his fingers against her cheek. Now that they were alone they didn't need to hide their relationship. He sighed as he sat back in his seat, "The girl is being held within the Hokage's manor. The Hokage wanted me to inform you that your duties to her are relieved until further notice."

Kurenai stirred for a moment. Then, Asuma stated, "It's best if you don't see her as well. The girl is under lock and key until the Hokage figures out what we should do."

Now this was what made Kurenai feel as if she could vomit.


	4. Chapter 4

What was worse? Knowing that Kasumi actually tried to leave Konoha willingly or that she was locked up somewhere like an animal? Kiba sit in silence as these thoughts echoed in his mind. Everything felt heavy on him, his coat, his clothes, and even his shinobi headband. He sat between Hinata and Shino as their sensei explained what had happened to their teammate. The four of them were inside Kurenai's apartment, the door was closed and locked as the windows were tightly drawn and sealed shut. What kept the living room lit was a small lamp that separated Kurenai from her pupils on the coffee table in front of all of them. Kiba felt a lump in his chest as he took in a deep breath. He ought to be angry at Kasumi. After spending time with her and getting to know her, he actually felt like they would've been great teammates. Now, as he lowered his gaze to his hands, he didn't know how he felt anymore.

"It's time I became honest," Kurenai murmured she closed her hands to fists on her lap, "What I will explain to you, I will also be explaining to Kasumi. May the Lord Hokage forgive me, but this is getting out of hand."

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata gently spoke up, "Perhaps it's best if-"

"We ought to know what's going on," Shino spoke up, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have the right to know what's going on with our teammate."

"She's not our teammate," Kiba stated gruffly, even Akamaru seemed unhappy at the news as he sat comfortably in Kiba's lap.

Kurenai didn't even bother correcting Kiba. Hell, she didn't know how she even felt about Kasumi leaving. But she did know that she owed it to the three in front of her about why they had taken in Kasumi. She cleared her throat before speaking, "You have been taught about our recent threat, Orochimaru. The Hokage has reason to believe that Orochimaru is after Kasumi and we have brought her here to protect her. We don't know why he wants Kasumi, but we do know that whatever he has planned for her will not be in her best interest or ours."

"So to safe-guard our village, we have taken her from him," Shino commented as he crossed his arms.

"It's not really to protect Kasumi, it's really to protect the village," Hinata spoke barely above a whisper as she looked away from Kurenai, "In the end, we are all safe. But it's really for our village."

Kurenai could see the distrust she was building up in her pupils. She had felt that distrust when Sarutobi told her the reason for keeping Kasumi in the village. Taking a small breath, Kurenai then spoke, "The Hokage has his reasons for keeping Kasumi. Seeing that Orochimaru wants her makes her all the more important to protect. In the end, that was our mission and that is still our mission until there is no longer a threat."

"There will always be a threat then," Kiba stated roughly as he crossed his arms, "Unless Orochimaru dies anytime soon, he'll always be a threat. Why not just kill-"

Everyone looked to Kiba, silencing him altogether. Kiba glanced at the other three, trying to form the words he wanted to say, but sighed as he turned away from the others before standing up. Akamaru yipped worriedly at Kiba, only to be unanswered. Kurenai could see the confusion inside of Kiba's eyes. She knew his confusion, just like the others did. It was her fault. She had pushed him to get to know Kasumi and she did not foresee Kasumi's betrayal.

"We have to forgive her," Hinata spoke, causing Kiba to groan and Shino to shift in his seat, "She's alone here. If I were taken from my family, I'd want to go home too."

Hinata may not be the best ninja, and she may not be the most outspoken, but the girl was highly perceptive. Kurenai could see the change in Shino's demeanor as he nodded in agreement, and even Kiba seemed to calm after Hinata's statement. She glanced back at the lamp in the middle of the table as she closed her eyes to give the final bit of information, "We have reason to believe that Kasumi is Orochimaru's daughter. This is neither confirmed or denied."

A deafening silence wafted around the room. Kiba felt his stomach churn at the thought of such a beast conceiving a child with any willing woman. He then turned to Kurenai, "Does she know this?"

Kurenai slowly shook her head, "The only data that I received from the Hokage was that Kasumi's father was unknown. Also, the ANBU has tracked her village and came back that her mother was murdered. By the similar signs of other murders and the DNA evidence, it was Orochimaru's doing."

"She doesn't have a home to go back to then," Kiba growled beneath his breath, "Then let her go back, let her see what happened so that she can be on our side."

No one replied to Kiba's words, which only angered him even more as he turned around. His eyes glared hard at Kurenai. Even Akamaru was apprehensive at Kiba's change in attitude. Kiba's words were harsher as he stated, "We ought to go to the Hokage right now and demand that she be taken back so she can see what exactly happened! He can't just lock her up and expect her to be safe there because she's in some cage! All that's happening is she's festering inside some place that no one can get to and, somehow, that's called humane!"

Kurenai sat completely still, her eyes closed, as she felt the brute of Kiba's anger. She understood and empathized. If she could soothe his anger, she would, but there wasn't a good way to calm a beast. Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Kiba, "I will request that you see her to the Hokage."

This seemed to rock the room's attention as even Hinata seemed surprised that she wasn't chosen to see Kasumi. Kurenai stood up, "The three of you are dismissed until further noticed. We have one of our own locked away and we will right this wrong somehow. Until then, be on your guard."

* * *

It was dark. The room was made to look black by some weird Genjutsu, or that's what she expected from Kurenai's teachings. Kasumi sat on a lone chair in the middle of the room, her clothes pristine, her hair and make-up provided for her. Even the food was heavenly, but it didn't make the time any less better. She was imprisoned. Kasumi barely touched her lunch as she glanced around the windowless and doorless room. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Hours? There wasn't a calendar or clock to tell her how long had it been since she woken in this black box. All she knew was whenever she slept in the comfortable bed provided for her, she woke up to new clothes and a bath readied and warmed for her.

Then, a knock echoed in the room and a door appeared out of thin air on one of the walls. She remained seated. Trying to make an escape was not in her best interest at the moment, there would be a time and a place for her grand escape. Her throat dried when an old man walked into the room. Was this really how they were going to treat her? Kasumi felt her spine tingle at the apprehension, hoping she wasn't going to be his pleasure toy for moment.

"It's good to see that you've taken well to the treatment here," the old man smiled, "My name is Sarutobi, the Hokage for Konoha. The last time I saw you you were sound asleep in Kurenai's arms. That was also the time when she begged to keep you in her home instead of here. Which do you prefer?"

Kasumi remained silent as she eased in her chair. Though she enjoyed the solitude to herself, she also missed the banter she had with Kurenai and the others. When she thought of Kiba and the others, a pang of guilt hit her and she glanced away from Sarutobi in shame. Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe as he took a step closer to Kasumi, "I've been given a request by your teammate, Kiba, to see you. Though I am willing to give it, I wish to ask for your opinion. Do you want to see him?"

Why would he ask her opinion? Kasumi bit her lip before whispering, "Why ask me? I'm the prisoner her?"

"Hm?" Sarutobi raised a brow, "A prisoner? I do not want you to feel like that."

"Well that's how I feel and that's what living in this is like," Kasumi narrowed her gaze towards the Hokage, then her gaze softened as she looked to the floor, "But…I guess trying to leave like that after Kurenai and the others… No, I was kidnapped from my village and brought here without any explanation at all! I deserve to know full well why I'm here and no one is willing to tell me!"

"We digress…" Sarutobi coughed slightly, causing Kasumi to turn her glare away from him as she stood up, "Would you or would you not like to see Kiba Inuzuka?"

Kasumi did not answer right away. Did she really want to see him after all of this? But her main question was why did he want to see her? She kept a calm demeanor as her thoughts raced in her mind. He and the others had the right to know that they were not the reason why she tried to leave. Kasumi bit her lip, chewing on the soft flesh before closing her eyes, "No. I don't want to see him."

She listened as Sarutobi left the room without saying another word. Her eyes slowly opened half way as she glanced back towards the bed before going to lie down on top of the sheets. How could she see her team-leader in a state like this? Ex-team leader? Was that even a term? Kasumi hid her face in the soft pillow as she felt her pride swell, she didn't want to see anyone in this state. Then, several earthquake-like beatings on the door jolted her upward and she heard a familiar howl, "I don't care if she doesn't want to see me!"

"Kiba, go away!" Kasumi jumped from her bed as she rushed to the wall that hid the doorway, "I told him-"

"You listen to me and listen good!" she heard Kiba's sharp tone as he yelled directly for her to hear him, causing her to silence, "No one cares what you tried to do! I couldn't give any shits as to why you tried to leave! You're still a member of Team 8!"

This further quieted Kasumi as she took a step back, not believing what she was hearing. Was he honest about this? Nothing changed? She could faintly hear someone, or other people, trying to pull Kiba away and even chuckled when she heard him fight back. Even though she only knew him and the others for a few short days, she admired their ferocity. She then placed her hand on the wall and stated, "Please, let him in. I change my mind."

Within a few seconds, a doorway appeared that had Kasumi take a step back as the door swung open fiercely as Kiba stormed in and snatched the collar of Kasumi's shirt, "You've got a lot of nerve for doing what you did!"

"I didn't mean to-" Kasumi was backed into a wall, nearly dangling off her tip-toes as Kiba growled up at her.

"Where the hell do you get off saying 'no' to a teammate!?" Kiba yelled angrily as he lifted her off of her feet against the wall, "If Shino and Hinata were here, I'm sure you would say 'yes' in an instant, but shit if it's me you'll say 'no' in a quick second!"

"Kiba," Kasumi gasped to keep a grasp on him, "I'm sorry! Okay?"

A pause emerged between them, causing Kiba to lower Kasumi to the ground to her feet as he released his grasp on her shirt's collar. Kiba took a few steps back and put his hands in his pockets, "So…how have you been?"

She could have laughed at his question. Sleeping, eating, and basically living in this cell for the last few days left her feeling like a prisoner. But, she could see the sincerity in his question and glanced to the floor, "I've been better. It's not the best place to be, but…"

After her events, she deserved it probably. Kasumi noticed Kiba's dark hair for once as he pulled down his hood. The tattoos beneath his eyes, the red triangles, seemed like the color of blood in the fluorescent lighting. His usually sharp eyes seemed calmer, almost peaceful as he returned her gaze. Kasumi didn't see the normal ninja that pushed her to the edge or made her feel angry, but someone who was angry at him, and even hurt at her actions. She felt her pride swell again as she sat on her bed, "I want to see my family, Kiba. If you were in my position, you would say the same thing and even do the same thing."

"I probably would."

This broke Kasumi's structure, she didn't expect him to agree with her. He sat on the bed besides her and it became just the two of them. Door shut, all enclosed, they were alone. Kasumi felt herself become uncomfortable at how alone they were, but she felt safe. Kiba wasn't the type to take advantage of a girl, and he wasn't treating her like she was before. Apart of her should feel grateful. But, was he feeling sorry for her? She felt her own anger beginning to rise, only to be defeated as Kiba commented, "I was really worried when Kurenai said they put you in here. I thought we would get you back, discipline you and things, but this? This is like a prison."

He understood. Kasumi was pleased to know Kiba understood how she felt. She gave a small sigh before smiling, "Perhaps I'll be able to get out soon enough. Maybe not to go home, but any place would be better than here. I'd rather go back to Kurenai's then stay here for one more minute."

Both turned when they heard footsteps enter the room and Sarutobi approached the two as he released a cloud of smoke from his nostrils. Kasumi wanted to hate the old man for making her stay, however his importance and the fact that he allowed Kiba to see her, plus asking for her permission, made it hard for her to hate him. He was an old, wise man. She could easily see that he was respected, even Kiba seemed to put the man to high regards even though he did raise his voice to him earlier. Sarutobi's gaze went from Kiba to Kasumi as he spoke, "You've been here for a few days now, Kasumi, and I've spoken with my advisors on what to do with you. I'm afraid we cannot fully put our trust in you to not leave."

Kasumi lowered her gaze. Kiba emitted a low growl as he retorted, "My team and I will keep an eye on her. She doesn't need to stay in here. Lord Hokage, please-"

"Allow me to finish, Kiba Inuzuka," Sarutobi's voice was firm, but not defeating, "I have over-ruled my advisors on the ground that you remain in the Hyuuga household instead of Kurenai's. Lord Hiashi Hyuuga has agreed to keep you as his ward until you make the decision to become a citizen of Konoha."

"That would be great!" Kiba's face beamed with enthusiasm as he turned to Kasumi, who seemed less than enthusiastic, "You can live with Hinata and train together!"

Kasumi remained silent for a few moments before nodding towards Sarutobi, "Anything would be better than here."

"Then I will have one of the ANBU escort you to your new home," Sarutobi gave a warm smile as Kiba patted Kasumi's back before leaving the room.

Once Kiba was gone from ear-shot, Kasumi turned her attention to the Hokage, "I'll still be watched, huh?"

The Hokage closed his eyes as he placed his pipe in his mouth. She didn't need him to answer to know that she would still be stalked like an animal. One more slip up and she might remain in this solitary room for an even longer time, and maybe not receive any visitors next time. Kasumi grabbed the extra clothes she was given and left the room where she was escorted out of the building. Sarutobi also left the room to go to the balcony to watch as the ANBU and one of the branch members of the Hyuuga clan received Kasumi to take her to her new home.

"Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi stood on the balcony with his back turned to his audience, "Have the results been found?"

There was a long pause before the man coughed slightly before pulling out a sheet of paper from his white lab jacket, "There has been a few results that lead to one conclusion. Kasumi has Orochimaru's DNA within her."

The Hokage had thought of this situation before it even ensued. Giving a long sigh, he waved off the man before heading to his office. There was a great deal of paperwork to do and he needed to reveal the file to Kurenai. If he was sticking his neck out for Kurenai he might as well make sure there was a dotted line on his flesh for this trouble.

* * *

Kasumi was given a small room down a few halls from Hinata's and her sister's bedrooms. She was then greeted by several servants who began fitting her for servant clothes. Confused, Kasumi stated for them to leave until a tall man entered the room and the other servants fell to their knees to bow to him. Kasumi assumed this man was Hiashi, and it was confirmed when Hinata peaked her head into the room and smiled when she saw Kasumi. Hiashi's arms were crossed as he looked down on Kasumi, "It is respectful to bow to the leader of this household."

"I don't work here and I'm not exactly a relative," Kasumi stated as she crossed her arms, "I do not bow to anyone."

"You are quite foolish," Hiashi's voice was dry as his gaze became harder on her, "Lord Hokage failed to mention that you would be working under servitude to pay your rent in my home."

Kasumi felt her anger boil at the circumstances. Now she had to clean up after this family, too? She was about to lash out at the man, but she noticed Hinata looking to the floor and her face red from shame. Going off on Hinata's father wasn't going to win her any points to gaining the Hokage's trust. If she wanted to leave again, she'd have to wait until she was allowed the freedom to leave. Kasumi bit her lip as she lowered her head and shoulders to give a small, but respectful bow, "I…apologize… I was not told of this circumstance."

"It's a start, but I must ask that you respect the members of this household and the staff. Since you are not apart of the branch-family nor of the servants, that gives you the lowest rank," Hiashi explained as he motioned his head towards the doorway as the servants scuttled out, "You will continue your training with my daughter and obey your sensei. When you return from your training, you will aide the servants in their tasks and follow their evening schedule. Is this understood?"

She almost had to bite her tongue until it bled in order to nod. Hiashi gave a small grunt before leaving the room, "Very well, continue unpacking and help the servants."

Once Hiashi had walked off, Hinata walked in with her eyes glued to the floor, "I-I'm really sorry about this. I didn't know Father would…"

As Hinata hesitated, she gave a small gasp as Kasumi held her tightly. She was more than grateful towards Hinata for this opportunity even if it meant she had to work. Kasumi held Hinata even tighter as she whispered, "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata's face was heated a flushed red as she glanced to the corner of her eyes at Kasumi's head. She then murmured shakily, "N-no problem."


End file.
